Mood Swings
by Stun04
Summary: Just a fluffy one-shot about Lois having pregnancy issues and Perry White is trapped in the middle of it. Cue Clark Kent for the save I had some formatting errors so for that I apologize


So this is a little fic I decided to do after having lunch with my very pregnant friend and her story how she started crying in front of her boss due to hormones. So I decided to change it up and Cloisize it. Also I started a scary/smutty fic last week over Halloween so I'm hoping to have that posted if people are interested.

**MOOD SWINGS**

Perry White stood looking out his window over the Metropolis skyline. Of all the great cities in the world, the hustle and bustle of this one was his true home.

_BZZZ _came the sound of is intercom. _Mr. White, Lois Lane-Kent is here to see you._ The sound of his secretary's voice rang in the office. He pressed the button and acknowledged for her to let Lois in.

He watched as his star reporter came in and sat down. Lois was about six months pregnant now and she absolutely glowed. She and Kent had found a soft spot in his heart and he adored them as if they were his own kids. He didn't let them know that though, this was a business by golly. That however didn't stop him from buying little things here and there to spoil the future Kent baby with. Pulling himself from his thoughts he needed to get down to business. The scandal with the comptroller's office was heating up and he wasn't seeing the results he wanted from his ace reporter.

"You wanted to see me Chief?" Lois asked, settling in the chair her hands unconsciously settling on her belly to gently rub her stomach.

"Yeah Lane we have a problem." Perry said his voice stern. He still called her Lane, it was just easier than yelling Kent and having them both look up. "I was wondering why I don't have an article on Comptroller McMichael's business dealings. I sent you there yesterday and I want to know what is going on." He said leaning both of his hands on his desk.

"Chief, I tried but they aren't giving me anything. I was there all afternoon and they aren't budging." Lois said trying to explain.

Perry smacked his hand on the desk. "Great Ceasar's ghost, Lane! I don't want to hear that! Where is Mad Dog Lane who doesn't take no for an answer? Who does anything to get her story?" he looked up and felt his stomach drop. Right before him was the toughest woman he had ever met and her eyes were filled with tears and her lower lip was trembling. "Are you crying?" he asked aghast.

Lois looked at him for a second and then burst into sobs. "I'm sorry" she blubbered. "I'm trying as hard as I can. I know there is stuff going on with McMichael but I couldn't get the information." She was beginning to cry so hard he could barely understand her. "I would have stayed and snuck in his window after he left, but I couldn't because my belly is too big!" She wailed. "I'm so fat, and I can't do anything, and every time I turn around in the office that skinny bitch from Accounting is throwing herself at my husband." She hiccupped.

Perry had never felt the fear he did at this moment ever in his life. He had stared down death at the hands of gun running guerrillas in Africa and drug cartels in South America, but nothing compared to Lois Lane sobbing uncontrollably in his office. He ineptly handed her a tissue and opened his door.

"Kent!" he bellowed feeling slightly panicked. "Get in here now!"

Clark looked up from his computer; there was a tone in the Chief's voice that told him that this was serious. Clark entered the office warily and his attention was immediately drawn to his wife who was presently crying so hard she was gasping for air. Clark looked at Perry concerned and saw the scared look in his boss's face. Not many people had ever seen this side of his wife before. Clark immediately moved to kneel next to Lois's chair. He heard Perry close the door and Clark was grateful Lois would be embarrassed enough about breaking down in from of Perry but it would have been worse if everyone in the office witnessed it too.

"She won't stop." Perry stammered. "Do something Kent, I think I broke her." Clark refrained from rolling his eyes. It was bad enough Lois was falling apart he didn't need his boss doing it to.

"Lois." He said gently stroking her tear streak cheeks. "Baby you need to calm down, you need to breathe." He stroked her hair.

Hearing her husband's soothing voice got her attention and she looked at Clark and focused on the caring expression on his face. It was enough to get her to get some of her semblance of control back.

"Shh, sweetheart you need to breath, deep breaths." Seeing he was getting through to her he smiled. "Good, that's good." He said as Lois began to breathe easier and her sobs subsided to the occasional hiccup. "Want to tell me what happened?" he asked placing a gentle kiss on her temple. Her face was hot and she was still sniffling. She had really worked herself into a frenzy. He looked at Perry with a frown, "Do you want to tell me what happened?" his voice was low and even but Perry heard the underlying iciness. Clark Kent might have been a bumbling farmboy from the sticks but apparently he didn't appreciate people making his wife cry, boss or not.

"We were talking about the McMichael's scandal and I asked Lois why she hadn't turned anything in on it when she was there all day. I swear Kent I barely raised my voice and usually when I do yell, she just yells back. It's kind of our thing, this, this I don't know what this was." Perry said gesturing to the still recovering Lois Lane.

Clark felt himself calm down, he knew Perry meant no harm and throttling their boss in front of her would probably not be good for Lois's precarious situation. He turned his attention back to his wife. He stroked her cheek gently. "You feeling better, I don't think Perry meant to yell." He soothed.

Lois took a deep breath and was able to speak again. She was so embarrassed by her outburst she couldn't look at her boss so she kept her gaze on Clark. "I know," she said taking another breath. "It's these stupid hormones I swear I didn't mean to fall apart."

Clark smiled and his hand moved down to gently stroke her belly. "The hormones have been rough on you lately I know." He said. "But our baby is going to be here soon and when that happens I think you feel all back to normal."

Perry watched the interaction between the two. He cleared his throat. "She seems a little upset about other things too." It was a low blow he knew but if there was going to be an upswing of pregnancy hormones and rage was coming he didn't want to be the only one with a bulls-eye. Clark frowned concerned at Lois.

"What is bothering you baby?" he asked.

Lois chewed her bottom lip staring at the carpet. "Tell me you love me and I'm pretty." She muttered so quietly so that without superhearing, he wouldn't have caught it. He gave a small smile. He knew this was coming she had been acting jealous and possessive this week.

"You know I love you." He moved so that while he was kneeling their faces were nose to nose. "I love you more than anything in this world." He assured her. "And as for pretty, you are so much more than pretty. You are beyond beautiful."

"I'm fat" she sniffled.

"You are pregnant with a baby, my baby. A baby that I never believed could be. But you made it happen, Lois. When I doubted you believed and here we are with you carrying the precious life we created snuggled safely in your body. Seeing you pregnant with our baby is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Lois looked into her husband's eyes and saw nothing but the truth. "You don't lie." She said and he nodded.

"I never lie." He whispered and Lois threw herself into his embrace and he held her close stroking her back as she buried her face in his neck. "Are you feeling better now?" he asked. Lois leaned back and nodded but then her eyes narrowed.

"I do, but I swear the next time I see Karen from Accounting lean over your desk in one of those low cut blouses I'm going to take my stapler and shove it down her throat." She threatened.

"I will call down there and see if Bill can handle our payroll, ok?" Clark asked, Bill was sixty years old and resembled Santa Clause, he figured Lois would be happy with that.

"Ok, it's for her own interest that she stay away from you anyway." Lois said and Clark grinned seeing the gleam back in her eyes. He leaned up and they kissed deeply. They pulled apart when they heard a cough.

Perry cleared his throat, "Uh I hate to interrupt but, um things are ok?"

Lois stood wiping her face one last time. "I'm better now, I'm so sorry Chief" she said sheepishly. "These pregnancy hormones are a bit explosive at times."

"No problem Lane, it's natural, I think. Anyways why don't you take the rest of the day off and when you come back tomorrow you can be rested and ready to plan an attack on McMichael."

"Sure thing, Chief." Lois said, "I'm feeling tired, and could use a lie down."

"I was just sending in my article before I came in, why don't you go get your stuff and I'll bring you home? We can stop for ice cream on the way home." Clark said knowing Ice cream was one of her favorite pregnancy treats.

"Double chocolate?" she asked and he nodded. "With pickles?" she asked.

Clark refrained from grimacing. "We have some at home."

"Thanks honey!" Lois said kissing him on the cheek and with a wave to Perry, headed out the door with a newfound bounce in her step.

"Pickles?" Perry asked making a face.

Clark shrugged. "It's actually one of her less disgusting requests, my advice don't ever share a pizza with her." He shuddered thinking of all the things she wanted on her pizza these days.

"That was a good thing you did there Kent, the way you calmed her down." Perry said with admiration. He knew people looked at them and couldn't figure what Lois saw in the klutzy Kent, but Perry always knew they belonged together and this event just cemented it for him. "Take her home and make sure she gets some rest. I'll see you both in the morning." Perry said going back to his desk.

"Sure thing Chief." Clark said as he walked out of the office.

Perry sat back for a moment and let out a sigh, "Great Caesar's ghost", he muttered.

**THE END.**

Hope you all enjoyed it, please review! I just saw a Bones preview while writing this, where she was crying over pregnancy hormones and it made me laugh. So I'm hoping to get my Scream inspired Halloween fic up tonight also. It will be season 4, the Kent's are out of town and Clois are home alone while the town of Smallville is on the lookout for a killer and some Clois smut will ensue.


End file.
